chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA50140
//July 8// 【青砥】「……という酸化剤に対し、他の物質を還元することができるのが還元剤」 Aoto : ......And we use reducer that can reduce other substances toward that oxidizer. //lol chemistry isn't my thing, pls check and sorry if it's wrong// 【青砥】「ここでいう半反応式というのは……」 Aoto : And this half-reaction equation...... //ditto// 五時間目は化学の授業だった。 The fifth period is chemistry. 黒板を走るチョークの音。 湿気っぽい空気が窓の隙間から入ってくる。 降りそうで降らない、微妙な天気だ。 ……。 授業中の陽菜は、とても真面目だ。 司のように居眠りもしないし、紅瀬さんのようにサボることもない。 俺のように、気が散ってることもなさそうだ。 ただ熱心にノートを取っている。 どうやら予習と復習も怠らないらしい。 俺なんて、宿題ですらいっぱいいっぱいなのに。 【陽菜】「？」 俺の視線を感じたのか、陽菜がこちらをちらりと見る。 目が合った。 うわ、恥ずかしい。 ずっと見てたのがバレてしまっただろうか。 【陽菜】「……」 陽菜はノートを俺の方に寄せ、なにやら余白に書き始めた。 「今日は、委員会がないんだ。孝平くんのお仕事が終わるの、待ってていい？」 【孝平】「……」 俺もシャーペンで、返事を書く。 「いいけど、何時に終わるかわからないぞ？」 すぐに陽菜も書き込む。 「いいよ。教室で待ってるから、一緒に帰ろうね。」 俺は力強くうなずいた。 待ち合わせて、一緒に帰る。 それだけのことなのにドキドキした。 【征一郎】「……予算報告は以上」 【征一郎】「夏休みに入る前に、各自備品関係をもう一度チェックしてほしい」 【征一郎】「文化祭まで、あまり時間がないからな」 【瑛里華】「了解」 放課後。 監督生室には、俺と千堂兄妹と東儀先輩がいた。 今日の仕事はようやく一段落。 文化祭まであと二ヶ月ほどしかないので、日に日に忙しくなってくる。 【伊織】「ふぅ、今日もたくさん働いちゃったな」 【瑛里華】「この分だと、夏休み中も激務になりそうね」 【伊織】「おいおい、不吉なこと言うなよ」 【伊織】「今年の夏は南国バカンスの予定が入ってるんだからさ」 吸血鬼が南国バカンス。 それもなんかすごい。 【瑛里華】「何言ってるの？　そんな暇ないわよ」 【瑛里華】「兄さんには、これからみっちり働いてもらわなきゃいけないんだから」 【伊織】「今でも十分働いてるじゃないか」 【瑛里華】「理事会への報告書はもうできたの？」 【伊織】「できてるよ」 【瑛里華】「どこにあるのよ」 【伊織】「はいこれ」 会長は、机の上にあったプリントを副会長に渡した。 【瑛里華】「……ホントにできてるじゃない」 【伊織】「そりゃそうさ」 【伊織】「俺が本気を出したら、文化祭の仕事なんて３日で片付くね」 【瑛里華】「あらそう？」 【瑛里華】「じゃ、その調子で来賓リスト作成もよろしくね」 【瑛里華】「それとパンフレットの入稿も頼んだわよ」 【征一郎】「ああ、ついでに後夜祭のスケジュール調整も頼む」 【伊織】「やれやれ……」 墓穴を掘ったとばかりに、肩をすくめる会長。 手を貸したいところだが、なにぶん会長の仕事はハードルが高すぎる。 俺は今日の分の入力作業を終え、パソコンの電源を落とした。 【孝平】「じゃあ俺、お先に失礼します」 【征一郎】「ああ、お疲れ」 【瑛里華】「お疲れ様」 【伊織】「じゃあ俺もそろそろ……」 【瑛里華】「仕事が終わってない人はまだ！」 副会長に首根っこをつかまれる会長。 気の毒ではあるが、今日ばかりは情けをかけられない。 俺は慌しく監督室から脱出した。 ガラッ 【孝平】「ごめんっ、遅くなって」 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 夕焼けに染まる教室で、陽菜が待っていた。 俺を見ると、やわらかい笑顔を浮かべる。 【孝平】「待ちくたびれただろ」 【陽菜】「ううん。そんなことないよ」 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんの歓送会のプランとか、考えてたから」 【孝平】「そっか」 【陽菜】「うん」 【陽菜】「じゃあ、帰ろっか」 陽菜は鞄を持ち、立ち上がった。 【陽菜】「孝平くんと一緒に帰るの、久しぶりだね」 【孝平】「そうだな」 【陽菜】「生徒会のお仕事は大丈夫だったの？」 【孝平】「ああ。ダッシュで片づけてきた」 教室棟から寮までの道のりは、わずか数分。 たったその時間のために、陽菜は俺を待っていてくれた。 もしうちの学校が、全寮制じゃなかったら。 帰り道にどこか寄り道できたのにな、と思う。 カフェでお茶したり、ゲーセンで遊んだり。 そういうデートっぽいことを気軽にできたはずだ。 しかし、当然のようにうちは違う。 寮までの道のりに、おしゃれなカフェなどない。 シンプルな並木道が延々と続くだけだ。 ここでデート感を盛り上げるのは至難の業だろう。 ……。 俺、だんだん欲張りになってる。 もっと長く、陽菜と一緒にいたい。 二人きりで、もっと── 【孝平】「……陽菜」 【陽菜】「ん？」 【孝平】「たまには、こっちの道から帰ってみないか？」 俺は並木道ではなく、霜星池の公園方面を指さした。 夕暮れの公園は、静かだった。 いつもはカップルがちらほらいるらしいのだが、今日は無人だ。 静かすぎて、逆に心細くなってくる。 【陽菜】「……孝平くん、よくここに来るの？」 【孝平】「いや、ぜんぜん」 【陽菜】「ふうん……」 学校の中で唯一デートコースっぽい場所といえば、ここだ。 ひとけも少ないし、水辺という絶好のロケーション。 告白場所によく選ばれるというのも、納得がいく。 今までの俺には、ほとんど縁がなかったスポットだ。 ばさばさばさばさばさばさっ！ 【陽菜】「きゃああああああっ」 【孝平】「わあああああっ」 突然、大きな鳥が俺たちのそばを滑空した。 見たこともないような、でかい鳥だった。 【陽菜】「な、何っ？」 【孝平】「鷹か？　いや鷲か！？」 謎の生物に恐れおののく二人。 山の住人が、たまたま下りてきたのだろうか。 ……。 なんかあんまりロマンチックな雰囲気じゃない。 陽菜も、今の鳥のせいでかなり周囲を警戒している。 あと、蚊が多い。 眺めはいい場所なのだが、時間帯がよくなかったのかもしれない。 【孝平】「……ごめん」 俺は素直に謝った。 【孝平】「せっかく陽菜といるのに、すぐ帰るのももったいない気がしてさ」 【孝平】「でも、ちょっとリサーチ不足だった」 どこでもいいから二人になりたかった。 そんな余裕のなさが、つくづく情けない。 【陽菜】「……謝らないでいいよ」 【陽菜】「私も、同じこと思ってた」 【孝平】「え？」 【陽菜】「私も……もう少し一緒にいたいなって、思って」 【陽菜】「でも、寮までの道って、すぐ終わっちゃうでしょ？」 【陽菜】「だから、謝らないでほしいな」 【孝平】「……そっか」 陽菜は、池を見つめている。 風が通り、水面をさざめかせる。 心地よい木々の音。 緑と土の匂い。 現金なもので、だんだんこの公園がすばらしい場所に思えてくる。 いや、陽菜と一緒にいられるなら、どこだってすばらしい場所だ。 だんだんテンションが上がってきた。 【孝平】「今度さ、デートしないか？」 そう言うと、陽菜はものすごく驚いたような顔で俺を見た。 【陽菜】「デート？」 【孝平】「そう」 【孝平】「街の方に出て、買い物したりメシ食ったり」 【孝平】「あと海辺で遊んだり……」 【孝平】「あ、もちろん陽菜の希望に合わせるけど」 【陽菜】「ううん、それでいい」 【陽菜】「街に出て、買い物したりご飯食べたり海辺で遊んだりしたい」 【孝平】「そんなもんでいいのか？　他には？」 【陽菜】「他には……」 【陽菜】「できれば、アロマショップで買い物したい」 【孝平】「うん」 【陽菜】「後は……」 【陽菜】「……」 【陽菜】「あはは、言い出したらキリがないよ」 【孝平】「いいよ。陽菜がしたいこと、全部やろう」 【陽菜】「全部やったらとても一日じゃ終わらないもの」 【陽菜】「その気持ちだけで嬉しい。ありがとう」 【孝平】「……」 遠慮なんかしなくていいのに。 俺は陽菜の喜ぶことなら、なんでもやってやりたいのだ。 例え、現実的じゃなくても。 【孝平】「だったら、二日あればできるのか？」 【陽菜】「？」 【孝平】「一日じゃなくて、一泊なら……」 【陽菜】「……」 ……。 沈黙。 陽菜が困ってるのがわかる。 でも俺は、自分の発言に後悔などしていない。 決して開き直ってるわけじゃなく。 ……もっと、陽菜と一緒にいたい。 好きになったら、自然と湧いてくる気持ちだと思う。 【陽菜】「あの……」 【陽菜】「私、その……なんて言っていいのか……」 【孝平】「いや、いい。言わなくて」 【孝平】「ごめん。今の聞かなかったことにしてくれ」 やっぱり、自分の発言に後悔してる俺。 なんで俺は、こんなに焦っているのだろう。 陽菜を困らせて、追いつめるつもりなんてないのに。 【孝平】「あれだ、ほら」 【孝平】「よく考えたら、二人で一緒に外泊申請なんてできないよな」 【孝平】「そんなの絶対、アオノリに怪しまれそうだし」 【陽菜】「……うん」 【孝平】「ていうか、さっきの冗談だから」 【陽菜】「孝平くん……」 【孝平】「普通に、日帰りってことで」 焦れば焦るほど口数が多くなっていく。 さっきまでいい雰囲気だったのに、それをぶち壊してしまった。 【孝平】「とりあえず、日にち決めよっか？」 【孝平】「しばらく生徒会の仕事で忙しいけど、夏休みに入れば……」 【孝平】「……！」 頬に、温度を感じた。 それが陽菜の唇の温度だと気づくまでに、かなりの時間を要した。 すべての風景が停止して見える。 ほんの一瞬のことだったのに、一時間ぐらい経ったような感覚。 【陽菜】「ご、ごめん……ね」 【陽菜】「いきなりヘンなことして……」 【陽菜】「……ごめんなさいっ！」 あたふたしながら、ものすごい勢いで謝ってきた。 【陽菜】「私、何してるのかなもう」 【陽菜】「あのね、違うの、ホントに」 【陽菜】「ホントに、私……」 こんなに真っ赤になった陽菜は、初めて見た。 そんな陽菜が、かわいくてしかたない。 俺は喜びを噛み締めながら、頬を手で押さえる。 【陽菜】「私、あの、うまく言えないけど」 【陽菜】「孝平くんと、一緒にいたいって思うのは本当で……」 【陽菜】「その気持ちだけは、わかってほしくて」 【孝平】「うん」 【孝平】「嬉しかった」 【陽菜】「え……」 【孝平】「すげー嬉しかった」 こみあげる喜びを抑えきれない。 俺は陽菜の頬に、そっと手を伸ばす。 一歩、近づく。 ……。 こうやって、距離を縮めるのは簡単なこと。 ただ一歩踏み出すだけでいいのだ。 なのに、いつもうまくできない。 俺も、陽菜も。 でも、そんなもどかしさも含めて、愛しいと思う。 【孝平】「……お返し、してもいいか？」 【陽菜】「お返し……？」 【孝平】「今の、キスのお返し」 【陽菜】「……っ」 返事を聞く前に、唇をふさぐ。 やわらかくて温かい唇。 頬を撫で、腰を抱き寄せる。 【陽菜】「ん……」 ドキドキが最高潮に達し、頭の中が真っ白になった。 俺、陽菜とキスしてる。 とんでもないことをしてしまった。 自分からしておきながら、そんなことを思う。 ……。 陽菜の身体はとても細くて、折れそうなほどだ。 ほのかに漂うピーチの香り。 やわらかい髪。 だんだん気持ちが落ち着いてきた。 ドキドキは相変わらずだけど、一番深い部分は穏やかだ。 陽菜がこんなに近くにいる。 誰よりも一番そばにいる。 空気すら介入できないほど近くに。 【孝平】「……」 小さく何度かキスして、ぎゅっと抱きしめた。 しんと静まりかえった水面に、三日月が映る。 山の方からゆっくりと夜のとばりが降りてくる。 すべてがきらきらと光って見えた。 この世界に、俺と陽菜の二人だけしかいないような。 そんな夢みたいに、美しい時間だった。 //July 18// 終業式を迎え、明日からはいよいよ夏休み。 学生の中には、早くも帰省準備に取りかかっている者もいた。 もちろん俺は居残り組だ。 夏休みとはいえ、生徒会の仕事もたくさんある。 それこそ、南国バカンスなど企てる暇もないほどに。 【かなで】「なっつやっすみ～、なっつやっすみ～♪」 【かなで】「ヘイ！　へーじ！」 【かなで】「キミの夏休みの予定を聞こうじゃないかっ」 【司】「バイトです」 【かなで】「それだけ？」 【司】「はあ」 【かなで】「デートは？」 【司】「ないっす」 【かなで】「うーわーっ」 【かなで】「ねえ、５年生の夏休みは一度しか来ないんだよ？」 【かなで】「なのになんなの？　その干物っぷりは！」 かなでさんは、ばんばんとテーブルを叩く。 夏休みということで、かなりテンションが上がっているらしい。 【孝平】「かなでさんはどうなんですか？」 【かなで】「何が？」 【孝平】「デートの予定」 【かなで】「ないよ」 あっさり言われた。 【孝平】「ダメじゃないですか。６年生の夏休みは一度しかないのに」 【かなで】「うわっ、余裕の発言っ」 【かなで】「これだから彼女持ちは！」 【孝平】「か、関係ないじゃないですかっ」 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんってばっ」 真っ赤になる俺たちを見て、かなでさんは満足そうに笑う。 こうやって冷やかされるのも、今ではだいぶ慣れた。 【かなで】「で、どーなのキミらは？」 【かなで】「夏休み中は、やっぱデート三昧なのかな？」 【陽菜】「そ、そんなわけにもいかないの」 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、生徒会の仕事で忙しいんだから」 【かなで】「あ、そうなんだ」 【孝平】「まあ、本当に忙しいのは夏休み後半ですけどね」 【かなで】「ふーん」 【かなで】「じゃあ、７月中はひなちゃんといっぱい遊んであげられるね！」 【孝平】「はい、できる限りは」 なんとかうまく調整して、陽菜と過ごす時間を作りたい。 かなでさんの言う通り、５年生の夏休みは一度しか訪れないのだ。 【かなで】「あれ？　そーいえば、えりりんとしろちゃんは？」 【孝平】「なんかシスター天池の手伝いがあるとかで」 【かなで】「ほおー……」 【かなで】「じゃ、わたしもそろそろ失礼しよっかな」 【孝平】「え？　来たばっかじゃないですか｝ 【かなで】「うん、ちょっと用事思い出しちゃって」 【かなで】「ね？　へーじ？」 【司】「は？」 【かなで】「は？　じゃないのっ。いーから来るっ」 かなでさんは司の腕を掴み、強引に立ち上がらせた。 【かなで】「それではお二人さん、ごゆっくり～」 【陽菜】「えっ？」 【孝平】「あ、ちょっと、かなでさん！」 ばたんっ ……行ってしまった。 あまりにも露骨すぎる退場に、思わず苦笑する。 【陽菜】「……ごめんね」 【孝平】「いやいや」 【陽菜】「八幡平くんに、悪いことしちゃったかな」 【孝平】「大丈夫だろ」 【孝平】「きっと今頃、かなでさんがジュースでもおごってるよ」 なんとなくそんな気がした。 あの人も、陽菜に負けず劣らず気遣い屋だから。 【陽菜】「そ、そうだよね」 ……。 【陽菜】「あの」 【孝平】「あのさ」 同じタイミングだった。 【陽菜】「え、何？」 【孝平】「陽菜は？」 【陽菜】「私は……えっと、明後日のことで」 【孝平】「俺もだ」 【孝平】「俺も、明後日のこと話したくて」 【陽菜】「あはは、そうだったんだ」 二人で笑った。 明後日。 以前約束した、デートの日だ。 【孝平】「時間はどうする？　なるべく午前中の方がいいよな」 【陽菜】「うん、そうだね」 【陽菜】「６時くらい？」 【孝平】「早っ！」 【陽菜】「あれっ？　早かった！？」 【陽菜】「私、デートとかしたことないから、よくわからなくて」 恥ずかしそうに言う。 【孝平】「いや、いいよ６時でも」 【孝平】「５時でも４時でも３時でも」 【陽菜】「あは、それはさすがに起きられないかも……」 【陽菜】「じゃあ、１０時ぐらい、とか？」 【孝平】「そうだな、そうしよう」 【孝平】「１０時に談話室で待ち合わせ」 【陽菜】「うん」 陽菜はにっこりとうなずいた。 不思議と、以前よりも距離が近づいてるのがわかる。 隣を歩くだけでいっぱいいっぱいだったあの頃よりも。 もっと陽菜の存在を身近に感じている。 とても安らいだ気持ちだ。 俺も以前よりは、余裕のある男になっているだろうか？ ……。 答は、否。 こうして二人になってしまうと、すぐに陽菜を抱きしめたくなる。 そんな無垢な瞳で、じっと見つめられたら── 【陽菜】「孝平く……」 我慢できなくなって、抱きしめる。 陽菜は驚いたように身を固くした。 【孝平】「陽菜……」 頬に口づけ、耳たぶを撫でる。 あの日、陽菜とキスしてから。 どんどん抑えがきかなくなっているようだ。 余裕が出るどころの話じゃない。 【陽菜】「ま……待って……」 キスしようとすると、陽菜はうつむいた。 身体はこわばったままだ。 俺はとっさに、陽菜から手を放した。 【孝平】「悪い」 【孝平】「ちょっと、急だったよな」 【陽菜】「う、ううん」 【陽菜】「そうじゃないの」 ふるふると首を振る。 【陽菜】「そうじゃなくて……」 【孝平】「？」 陽菜は黙り込んでしまった。 陽菜とは、以前よりもずっと距離が縮まったように思うのだが。 まだどこか、距離というか壁を感じることがある。 俺を警戒してるのだろうか。 そりゃまあ、警戒されてもおかしくない行いに出たことは否めない。 でも俺は、陽菜の嫌がることを無理強いするつもりはないのだ。 ……と説明しようとすると、 【陽菜】「……ごめんね」 なぜか謝られてしまう。 【孝平】「逆だよ、逆」 【孝平】「謝るのは俺の方だって」 そう言うと、陽菜は小さな笑みを浮かべた。 どこかさびしげに見える笑顔だった。 //July 19// 【瑛里華】「……くん。支倉くん」 【瑛里華】「こら！　支倉くん！」 【孝平】「えっ？」 顔を上げると、仁王立ちした副会長が目に入った。 【孝平】「どうした？」 【瑛里華】「それはこっちの台詞」 【瑛里華】「備品のチェックリスト、もうできてるわけ？」 【孝平】「……ああ」 俺はさっきプリントアウトしておいた書類を、副会長に渡す。 【瑛里華】「何よ、できてるじゃない」 【孝平】「さっきできた」 【瑛里華】「もう、だったら早くそう言いなさいよね」 【孝平】「すみません」 ぺこりと頭を下げる。 【瑛里華】「どうしたのよ、ぼんやりしちゃって」 【孝平】「え？　別に？」 【瑛里華】「別に、って感じじゃなかったけど」 【孝平】「寝ぼけてただけ」 言ってから、にっこりと笑ってみせる。 そう、何も問題はない。 俺はいつも通りだ。 【瑛里華】「……だったらいいけど」 副会長は自分の席に戻っていく。 夏休みに入ったばかりなのに、生徒会メンバーは監督生室に全員集合。 文化祭の準備で今日も忙しい。 【伊織】「……いや、ここは盛り上げるところだからさ」 【伊織】「あれ作ろうよ、生い立ちビデオ」 【征一郎】「生い立ちビデオ？」 【伊織】「そうそう。再現ＶＴＲにナレーションつけてさ」 【征一郎】「まるで結婚式だな」 【伊織】「結婚式も歓送会も似たようなものだよ。そこにはドラマがあるんだ」 【伊織】「あ！　ＤＶＤ化して一枚３０００円で売るってのは？」 【征一郎】「商売っ気を出すな」 【伊織】「なんで？　そしたら生徒会の予算が潤うだろ？」 【伊織】「せーちゃんだって左うちわじゃないか」 【征一郎】「だからその呼び方はやめろ」 【孝平】「……」 なんだか不穏な企みが耳に入ってきた。 文化祭の準備をしてたんじゃなかったのか。 【瑛里華】「ねえ、白」 【白】「はい」 【瑛里華】「例のケーキの件だけど」 【白】「あ、はい。ばっちりです」 【白】「高さ３メートルまでなら、追加料金なしでいけるそうですよ」 【瑛里華】「そう。よかったわ」 【瑛里華】「……あ、シャンパンタワーとかあった方がいいのかしら」 【瑛里華】「もちろんノンアルコールだけど」 【白】「それも用意できるかどうか聞いてみます」 【瑛里華】「よろしくね」 【孝平】「……」 こっちもだ。 俺は立ち上がった。 【孝平】「あの、会長」 【伊織】「ん？」 【孝平】「今の話って、かなでさんの歓送会の件ですか？」 【伊織】「！」 【征一郎】「！」 【瑛里華】「！」 【白】「！」 一瞬にして場が静まる。 【伊織】「……うん、まあ」 【伊織】「あたらずといえども遠からず、ってとこかな」 なんだそりゃ。 つか、バレバレだから。 【伊織】「そんなに心配しなくても大丈夫だって」 【伊織】「もうちょっとプランが固まったら報告するからさ」 【孝平】「当然です」 【孝平】「でもかなでさんには秘密にしてるんで、派手な動きは避けてくださいよ」 【伊織】「もっちろん！」 ウインクしながら親指を立てる。 ものすごく心配だ。 ……。 ていうかこの人たち、文化祭より楽しみにしてないか？ //July 20// 翌日は、あいにくの雨だった。 せっかくの初デートだというのに。 天気予報では、午後から晴れると言っていたのだが。 【陽菜】「孝平くん、お待たせ」 談話室から外の様子を窺っていると、陽菜がやって来た。 【陽菜】「ごめんね、遅くなっちゃって」 【孝平】「いいよ、ぜんぜん」 【孝平】「でも……雨、残念だな」 【陽菜】「？」 陽菜は俺の顔を覗き込む。 【陽菜】「どうして残念なの？」 【孝平】「どうしてって、いろいろわずらわしいっていうか」 【孝平】「いちいち傘さして歩かなきゃなんないし」 【陽菜】「でも、台風ってわけじゃないし、外に出られないほどでもないでしょ？」 【孝平】「まあな」 【陽菜】「だったら、私は平気だよ」 【陽菜】「孝平くんとのデートがなくなるわけじゃないもの」 そんなこと笑顔で言われたら、もうどうしていいかわからない。 俺は奥歯を噛み締め、顔がニヤけるのを阻止した。 【孝平】「でも、靴濡れちゃうぞ？」 【陽菜】「いいよ。靴ぐらい」 【孝平】「それに……」 【孝平】「傘さしたら、手も繋げない」 【陽菜】「……ぁ」 【陽菜】「……大丈夫だよ」 そう言って陽菜は、外に出て傘をさした。 【陽菜】「一緒に、入ろう？」 【孝平】「……」 俺は持っていた傘を、近くの傘立てに戻した。 身をかがめ、その小さな傘の中に入っていく。 【陽菜】「あれ……。傘、ちょっと小さいかな？」 確かに、二人で入るにはいささか窮屈だ。 ぴったりと身を寄せ合っていないと、濡れてしまう。 【孝平】「小さい方がいいよ」 俺は陽菜の手から傘を取った。 【孝平】「腕、つかまってくれてもいいけど」 【陽菜】「え……」 これみよがしに腕を差し出す。 すると陽菜は、おずおずと腕に手を絡めてきた。 【陽菜】「じゃあ……お借りします」 【孝平】「どうぞどうぞ」 【孝平】「それ、陽菜専用ですから」 【陽菜】「そ、そうなの？」 【孝平】「ああ」 俺はうなずいた。 腕に陽菜のぬくもりを感じる。 俺が相合い傘をするのは、陽菜だけ。 ……できれば、陽菜も。 俺だけであってほしい。 隣を歩く男は、俺だけであってほしいと思う。 【孝平】「……っ」 【陽菜】「？　どうしたの？」 【孝平】「いや、なんでも」 陽菜の胸が、腕に触れた。 ふいに訪れたやわらかな感触に、息が止まる。 俺、ピンチ。 いろんな意味で。 【陽菜】「まず最初は、どこに行こっか？」 【孝平】「……」 【陽菜】「孝平くん？」 【孝平】「あ、うん」 【孝平】「天気がよければ海でもいいけどな」 【陽菜】「着くまでに晴れるといいね」 【孝平】「……そうだな」 晴れた方がいいような、よくないような。 複雑な思いを胸に、俺たちは雨の中を歩いていった。 街に着く頃には、だいぶ雨も小降りになってきた。 雲の隙間から晴れ間が見え始めてる。 この分だと、小一時間もすれば雨は上がるだろう。 【陽菜】「あのね、ここなの」 【孝平】「うん」 最初の目的地は、海岸通り沿いにある陽菜の行きつけショップ。 副会長もご愛用の、アロマショップだ。 【店員Ａ】「いらっしゃいませ～」 店内に入ると、女性スタッフたちに笑顔で迎えられる。 お客さんも女の人ばかりだ。 この空間の中で、男は俺一人。 なんだか緊張する。 【店員Ａ】「こんにちは～」 【陽菜】「あ、こんにちは」 しばらくして、店員の一人が話しかけてきた。 陽菜とは顔なじみらしい。 【店員Ａ】「あら～？　今日は彼氏と一緒ですか～？」 【陽菜】「っ！」 【孝平】「！」 彼氏。 それは俺のことかっ。 【陽菜】「えっと……はい」 【店員Ａ】「まあっ、そうなんですか～」 【店員Ａ】「男性向けのアロマグッズもいろいろあるので、見ていってくださいね～」 【孝平】「は、はい」 慣れないシチュエーションに、汗が出てきた。 でも、俺たちって一応カップルに見えるのか。 二人の仲を認めてもらったようで、ちょっと嬉しくなる。 【陽菜】「あはは……」 【陽菜】「あのね、男の人にはミント系が人気あるんだって」 【孝平】「へえ、そうなんだ」 「男性にも人気！」とのポップがあるコーナーに移動した。 天然素材と銘打たれたスキンケアグッズがたくさん並んでいる。 【孝平】「あ、シェービングジェル切らしてたんだ」 俺はチューブタイプのそれを手に取った。 【陽菜】「シェービングジェルって、髭剃る時に使うんだよね？」 【孝平】「もちろん」 【陽菜】「ふうん……」 【孝平】「なんで？」 【陽菜】「あ、ううん」 【陽菜】「孝平くんって、やっぱり男の人なんだなーって思って」 【孝平】「え」 陽菜は物珍しそうな顔で、俺を見る。 それじゃ、今まではどう見られていたのだろう。 【孝平】「……俺はもう、子供じゃないぞ？」 【陽菜】「うん、わかってる」 【陽菜】「ちょっとね、ドキっとしただけ」 そう言って、陽菜ははにかんだ。 なんでドキッとするんだ？ よくわからない。 【陽菜】「それ、買うの？」 【孝平】「あー、うん。そうしよっかな」 【陽菜】「じゃあ私も、このハンドクリーム買うね」 陽菜は、俺のと同じシリーズのハンドクリームを手に取った。 【孝平】「ハンドクリームならいっぱい持ってるじゃん」 【陽菜】「うん。でもいいの」 【孝平】「？」 【陽菜】「これは持っていたいの」 【陽菜】「初めての、おそろいだから」 とても小さな声で、つぶやいた。 店を出ると、雨はすっかり上がっていた。 雲間から青空が覗き、まぶしい光が射している。 １２時前か。 【孝平】「そろそろ腹減らないか？」 【陽菜】「うん、空いたかも」 【孝平】「何食べたい？　なんでもいいぞ」 【陽菜】「え？　私が決めていいの？」 【孝平】「おう」 この日のために、事前にランチ情報はチェックしておいた。 「質より量」と言われた場合には、ランチバイキング。 「ダイエット中」と言われた場合には、有機野菜のサンドイッチ専門店。 「なんでもいい」と言われた場合には、無難にイタリアン。 シミュレートはばっちりだ。 【陽菜】「じゃあ、味噌ラーメン」 【孝平】「えっ」 そう来たか。 【陽菜】「あっ、ワンパターンだった？」 【孝平】「そんなことはないけど」 【孝平】「いいのか？　こう、おしゃれな店とかじゃなくて」 【陽菜】「おしゃれな店？」 【孝平】「そうそう」 【孝平】「なんていうかこう、雑誌のデートコース特集に出てくるような」 【孝平】「もしくは２５歳ＯＬが、休日にプチ贅沢とか言いながら利用するような」 【陽菜】「そんなお店があるの？」 【孝平】「いや、わからんけど」 かなり適当な説明だった。 まあいい。 彼女のリクエストに応えてやるのが、彼氏の役目だ。 【孝平】「じゃあ、俺がたまに行く店でいいか？」 【孝平】「すげー普通な中華の定食屋だけど」 【陽菜】「うん、それがいい」 【陽菜】「チャーシューつくかな？」 【孝平】「基本だろ」 【陽菜】「コーンも？」 【孝平】「当然」 【孝平】「追加で角煮もトッピングできるぞ」 【陽菜】「うーん」 それは邪道らしい。 【陽菜】「ふふっ」 【陽菜】「想像してたら、どんどんお腹空いてきちゃった」 【孝平】「じゃ、行こうぜ」 【陽菜】「うんっ」 それから俺たちは、定食屋で味噌ラーメンを食べた。 およそデートコースらしくないシチュエーション。 カップルの客なんて、俺たちぐらいしかいない。 それでも陽菜は、とても喜んでくれた。 なんのへんてつもない、普通の味噌ラーメンを食べてるだけなのに。 つくづく幸せのハードルが低いヤツだと思う。 【陽菜】「わー、キレイだね」 ランチを済ませたあとは、海浜公園に行った。 太陽の光をたっぷり浴びた海面が、まばゆい輝きを放っている。 弁当を広げている家族連れがいたり、日陰で昼寝しているカップルがいたり。 みんな思い思いの休日を楽しんでいるようだった。 【孝平】「こんなに晴れるなら、水着持ってくればよかったな」 【陽菜】「水着……」 【陽菜】「できれば、あと一ヵ月後ぐらいだと嬉しいかも」 【孝平】「なんで？」 【陽菜】「ダイエットが間に合わないよ」【孝平】「陽菜がダイエットする必要なんかないだろ」 【孝平】「つか、それ以上痩せてどうするんだ？」 俺は改めて陽菜の全身を見た。 どちらかというと、細い方だと思う。 ダイエットをする理由なんか１ミリも見あたらない。 【陽菜】「うーん、あのね」 【陽菜】「世の中には、標準体重と美容体重というものがあってね」 【孝平】「うん」 【陽菜】「……とにかく、ダイエットは女の子の永遠のテーマなんです」 【孝平】「でも、細きゃいいってもんでもないと思うけどな」 【陽菜】「孝平くんが言うほど、私細くないよ」 【陽菜】「大浴場で大きな鏡を見るたびに、ため息出るもの」 【陽菜】「もう少し、ここのお肉がなくなったらなーって」 【孝平】「ここってどこ？」 【陽菜】「どこって……」 【陽菜】「もう、どこでもいいでしょ」 陽菜は、ぽかっと俺の腕を叩いた。 【孝平】「なんだよ、気になるじゃないか」 【陽菜】「そういう情報は知らなくていいんだってば」 ちょっと怒った。 膨らんだほっぺがかわいい。 【陽菜】「……なんで笑ってるの？」 【孝平】「俺？」 【陽菜】「うん」 【孝平】「そうだなー」 【孝平】「陽菜と一緒にいるのが嬉しいから、かな」 そう言いながら、さりげなく陽菜の手を握った。 俺としては、かなりさりげなく握ったつもりだった。 しかし。 【陽菜】「……っ」 陽菜は驚いたように、俺の手から逃れた。 行き場を失った俺の手が、宙をさまよう。 【陽菜】「あ……」 【陽菜】「ご、ごめんね。ちょっとびっくりして」 【孝平】「うん……俺こそ、ごめん」 俺はなんとか笑顔を浮かべてみせた。 浮かべてはみたものの、ショックは隠せない。 ……。 たまに、どうしてだろうと思う時がある。 俺の気持ちに、陽菜自身がついて来ていないのか。 それとも、俺が性急過ぎるのがいけないのか。 俺は陽菜のことが好きで、陽菜も俺を好いてくれていると思う。 でも、どこかで壁を感じるのは確かだ。 その壁がなんなのかはわからない。 【陽菜】「……」 しばらくしてから、今度は陽菜が俺の手を握ってきた。 【陽菜】「私……幸せ者だよね」 【陽菜】「幸せなのに、どうしてかな……」 波の音と風の音が、陽菜のつぶやきをさらっていく。 こんなに好きなのに。 こんなに幸せなのに。 俺は陽菜になれないし、陽菜も俺にはなれない。 どんなに手を伸ばしても、陽菜の深淵には届かない。 俺は何も言わず、陽菜の手を握り返した。 寮に着いたのは、七時を回った頃だった。 【陽菜】「今日はどうもありがとう」 【陽菜】「孝平くんのおかげで、すごく楽しかった」 【孝平】「俺も、楽しかったよ」 【陽菜】「じゃ……またね」 【孝平】「ああ、また」 小さく手を振り、陽菜は女子フロアの方へと歩いていく。 【孝平】「ふぅ」 ……。 なんでため息なんかついてんだ、俺。 今日は楽しい一日だった。 ちょっと緊張したけど、初デートにしては上々だった。 一緒にいられて嬉しかった。 それは本当だ。 ……本当だけど。 【かなで】「あ、こーへーじゃん」 通りかかったかなでさんと、目が合う。 【かなで】「おっかえり～♪　デートだったんでしょ？」 【孝平】「はい」 【かなで】「？」 【かなで】「あれ？　どうしたの？」 【かなで】「もしかして……ひなちゃんとケンカでもした？」 【孝平】「まさか。するわけないじゃないですか」 【かなで】「そ、そうだよね」 【かなで】「するわけないよねえ。ラブラブなんだし」 【孝平】「はい」 【かなで】「そっかそっかー。あはは、逆にノロケられちゃったわ」 【かなで】「じゃ、またねー」 【孝平】「……かなでさん」 【かなで】「え？」 立ち去ろうとするかなでさんを、呼び止める。 【孝平】「あのー……」 呼び止めてはみたものの、うまく言葉が出ない。 俺は何を聞こうとしたんだろう。 【孝平】「やっぱ、なんでもないです」 【かなで】「えー？　なあに？」 【かなで】「わたしのスリーサイズならトップシークレットだけど？」 【孝平】「そんなこと聞かないですよ」 【かなで】「あーよかった」 【かなで】「もし聞かれたら、風紀シール１０枚プレゼントするところだったぞ」 そう言って、かなでさんはにっこりと笑う。 【かなで】「なんかあったら、いつでも話聞くよ」 【孝平】「……はい。ありがとうございます」 【かなで】「ひなちゃんと仲良くね」 【かなで】「もし泣かせたら、刺客送るから」 【孝平】「おっかないなあ」 【かなで】「わたしはいつだって本気だよ☆」 【かなで】「じゃねー」 かなでさんは、ぱたぱたと廊下を歩いていった。 ちゃーちゃーちゃっちゃー♪ 部屋に戻って着替えようとした瞬間、メールが届いた。 陽菜からだ。 『今日は本当にありがとうね』 『さっそくあのハンドクリームを使いました』 『すごくいい匂い。お気に入りだよ』 『今度、今日のお礼をさせてね』 『おやすみなさい』 俺はベッドに腰かけ、返事を打つ。 『今日はお疲れ』 『またどっか行こうな』 『ちなみに、お礼って何してくれるんだ？』 ……送信、と。 やがて、３分もしないうちに返事がきた。 『お礼は、ただいま考え中だよ』 『リクエストがあったら言ってね』 リクエストか。 これは悩む。 ものすごく悩む。 【孝平】「よし」 さんざん長考してから、また返事を打った。 『陽菜の手料理希望』 彼女の手料理を食べるのは、男の夢だ。 ドキドキしながら返事を待つ。 ……。 …………。 来ないし！ と絶望視しかけたところで、着信音が鳴った。 『焼きそばなら得意料理だよ』 『ただし、味の保証はしません』 【孝平】「やった」 思わずガッツポーズ。 これで男の野望が一つ叶うわけだ。 が、メールにはまだ続きがあった。 『でも、どこで作ればいいのかな？』 ……。 それが問題だ。 まさか学食の厨房を借りるわけにもいかない。 そうだ、学校のどこかでバーベキューは？ いや、やっぱり却下。 敷地内での火気の使用は、何かと問題がある気がする。 可能だったとしても、先生の立会いが必要になるだろう。 もしくは、匂いを嗅ぎつけた者たちが大挙して押し寄せてくるような。 そんなロマンのないプランは嫌だ。 【孝平】「……」 その時、頭の中に天啓のような言葉がよぎった。 【瑛里華】「でも、ホットプレートぐらいならなんとかなるんじゃない？」 【瑛里華】「うちのクラスでも、それでお好み焼き作ってた子いたわよ」 そうだ。 それしかない。 俺はすぐさま、神のもたらしたアイデアを陽菜にメールした。 『今度、ホットプレートを買いに行こう』 『焼きそばの材料も一緒に』 返事はすぐだった。 『うん、いいよ。楽しみにしてるね』 【孝平】「よっしゃ」 携帯を閉じ、ごろんとベッドに横たわる。 さっきまで心にかかっていた靄が、少しだけ薄らいでいく。 ……。 さっきまでずっと、引っかかっていたこと。 その正体がなんなのかわからなくて、少し悩んだ。 陽菜は俺の大切な人。 恋人でもあり、友達でもある唯一の存在。 俺は陽菜が好きで、どんな時でも陽菜の支えになりたいと思っている。 陽菜だけには、すべてを見せたいと思っている。 ……でも。 陽菜はたぶん、俺の知らない何かを抱えてるのだ。 陽菜に近づこうとすると、その何かが俺を阻む。 俺という人間は、陽菜にとってどういう存在なんだろう。 心の支えになりたいのに。 頼ってほしいのに。 ……。 陽菜の抱えているものが知りたい。 さっきかなでさんに聞こうかとも思ったけど、それでは駄目だ。 俺が、陽菜本人と話をしなきゃいけないのだ。 【孝平】「……」 そう思い始めたら、いてもたってもいられなくなってきた。 俺はもう一度携帯を開き、電話をかける。 プルルルル……プルルルル…… 【陽菜】「もしもし」 【孝平】「ごめん、俺だけど」 【陽菜】「ど、どうしたの？」 【孝平】「今、忙しいか？」 【陽菜】「ううん。特には何もしてなかったよ」 【孝平】「じゃあ、今から談話室に来られないかな」 【孝平】「……ほら、かなでさんの歓送会の件で打ち合せしときたくて」 【陽菜】「うん、いいけど……」 【孝平】「よし。今から談話室に集合な」 【陽菜】「わかった」 【孝平】「じゃあ、後で」 ぴっ 電話を切った。 とっさに、かなでさんのことを言い訳に使ってしまった。 でも、その件で打ち合せが必要なのも確かではある。 俺は携帯をポケットに入れ、立ち上がった。 それから三十分後。 俺たちは、二人で歓送会の打ち合せを進めていた。 【陽菜】「……そうだね、ビデオを流すならこのタイミングだよね」 【陽菜】「でも千堂先輩、本当に生い立ちビデオなんて作るのかな？」 【孝平】「あの人は、冗談みたいなことを本気でやる人だからなあ」 【陽菜】「うーん。きっと超大作になるんだろうね」 【孝平】「無駄に予算かけてな」 【陽菜】「ふふっ」 陽菜は笑った。 あまりに明るい笑顔だから、切り出しにくくなる。 陽菜と話をしようと思ってここに来たのに。 ……そもそも、なんて切り出したらいいんだ？ 「何か悩み事でもあるんじゃないのか？」とか？ そんなの、「何もないよ」って返されたら話は終わりだ。 そもそも悩みがあるかどうかなんて、俺の推測でしかないのに。 【陽菜】「……どうしたの？」 【孝平】「え？」 【陽菜】「ぼんやりしてるように見えたから」 【孝平】「いや、えっと……」 【孝平】「クリスティーナはどうしてるかなと思って」 とっさに、そんな言葉が口を出た。 紅瀬さんに引き取られた、信楽タヌキのクリスティーナ（♀）。 そういや、今頃どうしているのだろう。 【陽菜】「まだ、紅瀬さんの部屋にいるみたいだよ」 【孝平】「そうなのか？」 【孝平】「いい加減邪魔になって、粗大ゴミにしたのかと思ってた」 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんも、邪魔なら捨てていいって言ったみたいなんだけどね」 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんは『預り物だから捨てられない』って」 【孝平】「ふうん」 さては情が湧いたと見た。 本当にいい人に引き取られたな、クリスティーナ。 ふいに思い出し笑いをしそうになり、口元を手で隠す。 思えば、あれもかなでさんが俺を試したんだっけ。 【孝平】「……実は、かなでさんのおかげなんだよな」 【陽菜】「何が？」 【孝平】「かなでさん、俺が陽菜にふさわしいかどうか試してただろ？」 【孝平】「あのおかげで、俺はどんどん陽菜のことを意識していった気がする」 【陽菜】「そう……なの？」 【孝平】「うん」 陽菜への気持ちがまとまらなくて、ずっと悶々としてた。 そんな俺にきっかけを与えてくれたのが、あの人だ。 今となっては、かなり感謝してる。 【陽菜】「……お姉ちゃんらしいな。そういうとこ」 【孝平】「まあな」 【孝平】「でも、いくら妹思いだからって、普通はそこまでやらないよな」 【陽菜】「うーん」 【孝平】「なんつーか、やっぱ悠木姉妹って変わってる気がする」 素直な感想を口にすると、陽菜は一瞬置いてから微笑んだ。 どっちつかずの、なんとも言えない笑顔だった。 【陽菜】「……どうかな」 【陽菜】「でも私は……私なんかより、お姉ちゃんに幸せになってもらいたい」 【陽菜】「そうならなきゃ駄目だと思うし……」 【孝平】「？」 陽菜は、小さな二つの手をぎゅっと握り締めた。 一瞬だけまつげを伏せたが、すぐに顔を上げる。 何事もなかったような、元通りの笑顔だった。 ……そう、こういう時だ。 俺が陽菜に、ほんのわずかな距離を感じるのは。 【孝平】「……陽菜」 【陽菜】「ん？」 【孝平】「俺、ずっと思ってたんだけどさ」 【孝平】「俺は、あんまり頼りにならないかもしれないけど……」 【孝平】「もし悩み事とかあるなら、相談に乗るから」 【陽菜】「？」 【孝平】「支えてほしい時は、いつでも力になる」 【孝平】「いや、なりたいんだ」 【孝平】「だから、そういう時は遠慮しないでくれ」 陽菜は俺を見つめていた。 突然何を言い出すのか、とでも思ったことだろう。 うまく伝わったかどうか、自信はなかった。 【陽菜】「ありがとう」 【陽菜】「孝平くんも、何かあったら私を頼ってね」 【陽菜】「私も、孝平くんの力になりたいって思ってるから」 【孝平】「……」 俺の懸念など吹き飛ばすように、陽菜は明るく言った。 【陽菜】「それとも……私じゃ、頼りにならない？」 【孝平】「いや、そんなことないよ」 俺は首を振った。 そんなことはないんだ、陽菜。 逆に、同じことを聞きたかった。 俺は陽菜にとって、支えに足るような存在なのかって。 //Another view : Kanade// 立ち聞きするつもりなんてなかった。 談話室の前を通ったら、ふとクリスティーナって言葉が耳に入ってきて。 ドアの隙間から覗いたら、こーへーとひなちゃんがいた。 二人は相変わらず仲良し。 こーへーと話している時のひなちゃんは、とっても幸せそう。 恋してるのが一目瞭然って感じ。 わたしはすっかり嬉しくなった。 そんな二人を驚かせてやろうと、しばしタイミングを図る。 【陽菜】「……どうかな」 【陽菜】「でも私は……私なんかより、お姉ちゃんに幸せになってもらいたい」 【陽菜】「そうならなきゃ駄目だと思うし……」 ……。 その言葉を聞いて、わたしはドアから離れた。 それまでのほんわかした気持ちが、一瞬でどこかに飛んでいく。 ──ひなちゃん。 もしかしたらひなちゃんは、今でも自分を責めてるの？ ずっと、立ち直ったフリをしていたの？ ……お母さんのこと、ずっと自分のせいだと思っているの？ 【かなで】「……っ」 もしそうだったとしたら。 どうしよう。 わたしのせいかもしれない。 ひなちゃんは子供の頃からずっと、つらい思いばかりしてきた。 いろんな悲しいことを、一人で背負ってきた。 でも今度こそ、幸せになれると思ってたのに。 誰よりも幸せになってほしいのに……。 //Another view ends//